chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Against the Wall
Against the Wall 'is a sexy romance book released on August 16, 2019. Summary ''You've got one job: make sure your big city architecture firm lands this contract in smalltown, Montana. But smalltown lawyer and rugged cowboy Jake Lodge is determined to see your contract thrown out of court. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Little Girl Lost Born and raised in the big city, you know very little about small towns. And you never thought you'd be swept up onto the back of a horse by a real-life cowboy! Chapter 2: ' ''Coming soon... 'Chapter 3: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 4: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 5: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 6: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 7: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 8: ' Coming soon... 'Chapter 9: ' Coming soon... '''Chapter 10: Dinner Date Things come to a head when you and Jake have dinner at his place. Will you keep things professional? Or give into your growing passion? Chapter 11: Surprise After a night with Jake, a surprising realization throws you both into another argument. Who will win? Chapter 12: The Hearing It's time for you and Jake to present your cases in court. What will you choose? Your uncle's business and your livelihood? Or this rugged cowboy? Chapter 13: Is it Over? Jake isn't willing to give up on you just yet. Will you let this cowboy seduce you again? Chapter 14: Another Surprise Your cowboy has a surprise for you at his ranch home. What could it be? Chapter 15: The Pink Strip You finally get an answer to the question you've been dying to know. Will you tell Jake? Chapter 16: Appointment Shocking news threatens to change your life and Jake's forever. Will you and your cowboy be able to handle it? Chapter 17: Where There's Smoke Things are coming to a head. Jake wants you to stay in Montana. You want to head back to San Francisco. Can you make your cowboy into a city slicker? Or will he turn you into a country girl? Chapter 18: There's Fire Smoke is pouring into your bedroom! Can your cowboy rescue you from this deadly fire in time? Chapter 19: Answers Just when you and Jake think you've made it through a rough patch, the person who started the fire comes clean. Chapter 20: A Storm is Coming A frightened phone call puts you on the road in the middle of a rainstorm. Will your cowboy be there to rescue you again? Chapter 21: City Lights or Country Skies? It's time for you and Jake to decide. Will you stay together in Montana or San Francisco? Or will you go your separate ways? Author The original author of the story is Rebecca Zanetti. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Rebecca Zanetti is the author of more than fifty romantic-suspense, dark-paranormal, and contemporary-romances, and her books have appeared multiple times on the New York Times, USA Today, and Amazon bestseller lists. The Washington post has called her writing "sexy and emotional." Rebecca has ridden in a locked Chevy trunk, has asked the unfortunate UPS guy to release her from a set of handcuffs, and has discovered the best silver mine shafts in which to bury a body... all in the name of research. Honest. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Rebecca Zanetti